


Overworked and Overwhelmed

by NextStopWonderland



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Complete, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hot Sex, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Lingerie, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextStopWonderland/pseuds/NextStopWonderland
Summary: Look, I'm just gonna be honest here...this work is little more than my own selfish desire to write Bucky porn. Dominant, dirty talkin', Bucky porn.***Tony's been stressed, and all that stress rolls downhill leaving you, Tate, a shy computer nerd, overworked. What happens when you finally take a break? Will your long simmering crush on a certain sexy dark haired super soldier finally see the light of day?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 198





	Overworked and Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, gentle readers. I tend to write things quickly (read as: my junk has errors and mistakes), posting them without much fuss or attention to detail. I try to write the story my character tells me to write so I can move on to another one as quickly as possible. I also prefer to post things COMPLETE instead of making you wait, so hopefully you can still get the gist of each story despite any continuity/typographical errors. 
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy stepping into this smutty little fic as much as I enjoyed daydreaming about it, ha! 
> 
> *Marvel owns everything...I'm just playing in their sandbox.*

“I know what your problem is,” Pietro said as I came into the kitchen for my third cup of coffee. “You need to be taken out.”

His accent was thick this morning and I smiled to myself. I thought he sounded adorable. I had a bit of a thing for eastern European accents.

I quirked my brow. “Taken out?”

“As in…on a date or by an assassin?” Natasha asked jokingly.

I shrugged. “I don’t even care at this point.”

I sat down across from Natasha as I studied the contents of my coffee mug. When had I last been on a date? I couldn’t even remember. Tony was seriously making me work some crazy hours these days.

“How about a date _with_ an assassin?” Natasha questioned, drawing my attention back to her.

I cocked my head to the side as I pretended to consider her question. “Gee, Nat, I’m super flattered and all but I’m not really into that sort of thing.” I smiled as I crinkled my nose, earning a guffaw from Pietro and Wanda.

“Not me, you dumbass,” she hissed as she tossed an almond at me.

My expression turned serious and I glared at her. “ _Drop. It._ ”

Bucky was a sore point of discussion between Natasha and I. Sure, I’d pined after the super soldier plenty, but I wasn’t about to put myself out there for someone who wasn’t the least bit interested in me. He rarely spoke to me and barely acknowledged my existence.

Not that I was any better, given that I was painfully shy around him. I tended to freeze up whenever I would see Bucky, so I definitely wasn’t making any moves on him any time soon. What would an all-powerful super soldier want with me anyway? I mean, I’m attractive according to what most people say and all, but Bucky could literally have his pick of supermodel types… I’ve seen the way women throw themselves at him and Steve. At five feet and two whole inches tall, with one hundred pounds of curves in almost all the right places I’m okay, maybe a little better than okay, but I won’t be walking the runway anytime soon.

Plus, I seemed to work around the clock with Tony so my personal life was on hiatus until I took a break. And that break was coming. Whether it be a psychotic break or a work break.

“Come on,” Pietro spoke, interrupting my melancholy. “I can take you out. We will have fun. I will teach you Russian,” he wagged his eyebrows. “I know you like it.”

I laughed. Why was he being so weird?

“You like Russian?” Bucky’s voice came from behind me, making me jump.

I eyed Natasha first before looking over my shoulder at Bucky. I wanted to smack that smirk off her face. She could have warned me that Bucky was in the room. Isn’t that what girlfriends do?

I nodded to Bucky. “I do,” I said simply. Of course, I opted to leave out the part about not really caring for Russian one way or the other until I’d heard him speaking to Natasha. Since then I’d considered Russian, as spoken by Bucky, to be one of the most beautiful languages on the planet.

Natasha leaned forward, putting her chin on the back of her hand. “Yeah, I remember you saying you thought it was…” she feigned as if she was searching for the right word, but I could tell she was about to say something embarrassing. “ _Sexy_.”

I made sure my back was fully to Bucky before glaring in her direction.

“Then come with me,” Pietro said again, unfazed. “I will speak Russian to you all night long.”

“She doesn’t speak Russian, how’s she gonna understand you?” Bucky said nonplussed as he leaned against the counter.

“Oh,” I interjected, “Pietro’s gonna teach me.” I winked.

Bucky looked at me blankly before turning to head out again. Good lord, why did I wink?

“That was interesting,” Natasha said as she rinsed her coffee mug.

“Yes, it was…you’re supposed to warn me,” I hissed at the ginger. It was a toothless growl, but still.

“That’s not what I meant…and you should go with Pietro,” she said as she glanced from me to the doorway and back again. “Get out, have fun with someone your age.”

“Yes!” Pietro exclaimed. “We will go, we will have fun…you’ll see.”

He smiled and I smiled back. He was sweet and seemed truly fun loving. I didn’t doubt I would have a wonderful time with Pietro.

“I would love to, I really would.” I spoke honestly. “But I have no free time. Zero. Tony has me practically chained to the desk working on this algorithm.”

“Tell him you need a break,” Wanda finally interjected. “You haven’t been to movie night in weeks. We hardly ever see you at dinner.”

My shoulders slumped. I was tired. Bone tired. I didn’t need a date. I needed a long weekend in a pillow fort.

“When do you want to go?” I asked Pietro.

His smile was magnetic and I couldn’t help but return it.

“We can go Friday. Dinner, dancing…I can teach you Russian curse words. You will love it!”

I laughed at his enthusiasm.

“I can’t wait,” I chirped as I topped off my mug and headed back to my computer lab. Pietro walked with me almost the entire way, and we filled the time talking about what we could do on our night away.

“I’ll see you Friday night, Pietro!” I called out before I walked through the doors to the computer lab. I thought I’d better warn him that I might not see him for days; who knows how long I’d be MIA thanks to Tony’s crazy workload.

The days passed by blessedly fast, though most did given my crazy schedule. Everything starts to blend together after weeks and weeks of eighteen-hour days.

“I can’t believe you’re bailing on this,” Tony sniped as I closed down my lab on Friday at a respectable five o’clock. “You know how huge this is for us.”

I stood stock-still, jaw slightly dropped. Was he seriously chastising me for taking one night, one freaking night out of the last three months, for myself? “You’re kidding me, right? I’ve been working my ass off on this algorithm while you tinker, while you go out to dinner with Pepper, while you have a life, and you have the nerve to act like I’m slacking?”

“We need this,” he huffed, clearly frustrated.

I took in his tuxedo. He had plans. He had a life. “Then maybe you should work on it. Invest a little sweat equity of your own.”

His demeanor shifted and his visage turned smug. “I’m not the data scientist. That what I pay you to do. I own this,” he said as his hands pointed to the Stark logos, “and I run _that,_ ” he said as he gestured toward the Avenger’s private residence tower wing. “I think you have it pretty damn good here, kid. Swanky place to stay, top notch facilities, whatever you need at your beck and call—“

“Except a life, Tony. I’m taking one night, _one_ , and you want to act like I’m doing something wrong.”

I pressed the keypad to lockdown my lab for the night, then made my way toward the private residence elevator just as Pepper exited, leaving Steve and Bucky inside.

“Hey, I’m not the one quitting a project,” Tony yelled back.

We were both in a mood, apparently, and we were going to keep on until one of us said something awful. I could feel it coming.

I stopped in my tracks and turned back around to face him. “Keep talking, Tony,” I said as I squinted my eyes and pointed to him, “and I’ll show you what quitting looks like _for real_.”

I stood there, akimbo, waiting for his remark. I could see he had something else to say and I wanted to hear it. I was itching for a fight now.

“Well then—“

“That’s enough,” Pepper said, effectively cutting him off and ending our argument. “Everyone just take a breather right now.” She looked over her shoulder, presumably for Steve, and he came out of the elevator to stand behind me.

“Why don’t we go upstairs?” He said to me as he gently touched my elbow. He was treating me like a wild animal that might lunge at any moment.

I didn’t budge.

Tony didn’t move either.

“Tony,” Pepper said authoritatively, drawing Tony’s attention to her. “You go to your corner. Tate, you go to your corner. We can regroup on Monday and talk about things with a level head.”

“Sounds good,” Steve said calmly as he moved his hand from my elbow to my back, rubbing small circles in an attempt to help me calm down.

It wasn’t working.

“Monday?” Tony asked incredulously. “ _Monday_? We’re loosing time on the project and you want to wait until _Monday_?” He turned on Pepper this time and I seethed.

“Tony!” She quipped, quickly gaining the upper hand again.

I’ll give Pepper one thing; she knew how to handle Tony Stark.

“Listen to me,” she said, enunciating each word clearly and calmly though her face displayed her anger. “You have been working the entire team around the clock for far too long. I wanted to talk to you about this tonight over dinner, but you leave me no choice.”

I crossed my arms, ready to join the argument. _Tap me in, Pepper_ , I thought to myself.

“Tate alone has logged nearly 1,100 hours in the last three months, Tony.”

My shoulders dropped at the calculation. Was she right? Had I spent so much time on the project? No wonder I was loosing my mind.

Tony didn’t look at me; he kept his eyes on Pepper. Which was fine. She’s usually his anchor in the storm he calls life. And right now Tony was going through something I wasn’t privy to. Unfortunately, he was taking me down with him, though, and I didn’t like it.

“Tate,” Pepper said calmly, drawing my attention to her. She smiled softly as I made eye contact with her. “ _It’s okay_. Go home, come back Monday and we can all three sit and talk about reducing your hours. It’s too much and it’s not fair.”

I nodded, though I didn’t feel any relief. I’d been keyed up for a fight and I didn’t get much of one. I turned on my heel, nearly running into Steve as I made my way toward the elevator that Bucky was holding.

I stood in the middle of the elevator with Steve and Bucky on either wall opposite me, my arms crossed as I stared straight at Tony while the doors closed…. I was practically willing him to say something smart to me. He never even looked my way.

With the doors fully closed and the elevator engaged, my adrenaline dropped and the frustration set in as I stepped back to lean against the wall behind me.

“You gonna be okay?” Bucky asked, surprising me. I expected Steve to speak first.

“Eventually,” I said quickly. Too quickly, and too curtly. “I’m sorry…I’m just all keyed up.”

“What happened?” Steve asked.

I sighed. I really didn’t even know how to explain it other than burn out on my end and ridiculous expectations on Tony’s end.

“Religious differences,” I finally said, earning some side-eye from Bucky before he looked to Steve for clarification.

Steve shrugged and I laughed softly.

I huffed out a heavy sigh before speaking. “Tony thinks he’s God…I disagree.”

Bucky chuckled under his breath as he dropped his head, nodding. Steve laughed sympathetically as he looked at the ceiling.

“He does have a very high opinion of himself, doesn’t he?” Steve asked, earning a hissed laugh from both Bucky and I.

“I was this close to quitting, guys,” I said as I displayed an infinitesimal distance between my thumb and forefinger before slipping off my heels as we exited onto the common rooms floor.

“Well, for what it’s worth, I’m glad you didn’t doll,” Bucky said, startling me with his sincerity. “Hopefully, by Monday things will be better.”

I sighed before rolling my head from left to right, trying to ease some tension. “I don’t know Bucky. I just don’t know.”

He moved behind me to gently massage my shoulders. I’d like to say it helped soothe my frayed nerves, but if anything it ignited my adrenaline again. I couldn’t recall Bucky ever touching me like this, though I knew for a fact I’d wanted him to on numerous occasions.

“Well, you have your date tonight…maybe that will help,” he said, though he didn’t sound hopeful about it.

I sighed out loud. “Ugh, I completely forgot,” I said softly, turning to face Bucky. “Am I an awful person for wishing I didn’t agree to it in the first place?” I whispered before cringing.

Bucky’s expression shifted from melancholy to something different as his lip quirked into that adorable smirk he sometimes wore. “Well, if ever there was a reason to cancel a date, almost quitting your job would be one, right? I mean you’ve had a hell of a day.”

I nodded. He was right. I didn’t feel like being around a bunch of people, and I certainly didn’t feel like dinner and dancing.

“Steve told me what happened, kid,” Natasha said as she pulled me in for a brief hug. For a moment I was sandwiched between two lethal assassins. I almost snickered at the reality of my world. “I’m glad you finally stood up to him. You’ve been working your ass off for too long.”

I nodded. She was right. I just wish I’d said something sooner… and with a much more level head.

Pietro rounded the corner then, and judging from his expression I’d say Steve spoke with him as well.

“I heard about what happened, I’m sorry,” he said sympathetically. “We can cancel tonight if you like…I’m sure you don’t feel like going anywhere.”

I tried to school my features at his suggestion. He was offering me an out and I was so thankful.

I sighed, leaning back a bit and bumping into Bucky. He didn’t move, rather he just put his hands back up on my shoulders again.

“Oh gosh,” I said genuinely, “Would you mind terribly Pietro? It’s been an awful day, and I kind of feel like mentally checking out.”

He waved his hand like it was no big deal. “No worries,” he said, trying to minimize his accent. “I will still teach you Russian though…so you can curse at Tony.” He whispered the last part and I laughed.

“Yes. _Please_.”

“Hey,” Natasha spoke up, still beside me. “Why don’t we all crash in the common room and watch a movie tonight? We can order _in_ and veg _out_.”

“That sounds divine,” I replied. “But as long as Bucky keeps this up, I go where he goes,” I said as I touched his hands, still gently massaging my shoulders.

Wanda clapped. “We’ll get the food!” she exclaimed as she hip checked her brother.

“I’ll pick a movie,” Steve said as he made his way to the entertainment system.

“God no,” Natasha exclaimed, earning a soft chuckle from Bucky. “We want something from this century Steve,” she deadpanned. “Plus, you take forever.”

She scrolled through the movies via an app on her phone, then tapped a few options. “There. Done.” She winked before making her way toward the kitchen with Wanda and Pietro.

“I _suppose_ I should take a shower,” I said to Bucky, given we were the only two remaining out of our impromptu group.

Bucky slowed his gentle massage but didn’t release me. “I _suppose_ it would be inappropriate for me to offer to continue this in there, wouldn’t it doll?” His voice was low enough so that only I could hear him.

I felt my blush travel from my chest up to my cheeks, my face heating at his words. I was stunned by his forwardness. Was he flirting with me? I mean, I’m no expert, but that had to be flirting.

I swallowed nervously before speaking, wanting to volley something back to him that was just as forward so that he knew his advances were completely fine by me.

“I don’t know about that,” I said, turning my head a bit to speak to him though we weren’t eye to eye. I’m not sure either one of us could even do this if we were eye to eye. “I do know it wouldn’t be unwelcome,” I said in an equally soft tone as I backed against him so that my back was fully pressed against his front.

I could feel his hardness growing against my backside and I couldn’t resist the urge to grind against it. Bucky’s breathing stuttered as he released my shoulders to grab my hips, pulling me even harder against his lower body.

Any pretense of harmless flirtation was lost somewhere between my bold move and Bucky’s bodily reaction to it.

I barely registered our change in position as Bucky quickly herded us into the utility room. It was dimly lit given the only light source came from the grate in the door and the gap beneath it.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Bucky promised as he loomed over me. “Tell me you don’t want this, and I’ll leave you alone… _probably_.”

I could see his smirk as well as hear it. He was impossibly sexy.

“The thing is, you’re my girl, Tate, and I won’t share you,” Bucky growled as he placed his hands on either side of my head, caging me in before closing the already tiny space between us. “I screwed up by not making that clear before, by giving you time to finish your project,” Bucky confessed as he tenderly ghosted his lips along my neck. “But Pietro,” he growled, “that asshole jumped in, tried to—“

Bucky stopped talking abruptly; pulling me to him roughly.

“Doesn’t matter now,” he said, his tone low and sensual. “ _You’re mine, Tate_.”

Bucky pressed his lips to mine in a kiss that was nothing short of claiming. He was branding me with his mouth, teeth, and tongue as he slowly wedged his booted foot between mine, urging me to spread my legs to accommodate him.

He tugged the material of my pencil skirt up slowly until his hand brushed across my stockings. Bucky’s eyes danced across my thighs as he took in my garters. His fingers dipped between my stocking and flesh for a brief moment before he used his hand to trace the garter up to my garter belt and cheeky undies.

“Why are you wearing these? Who are these for?” He asked in rapid-fire succession as he pressed impossibly close to me, looming over me.

My breath came in short spurts as I answered him. “Me,” I breathed. “I—I like lingerie,” I confessed, feeling embarrassed by the admission for some reason.

Bucky’s only response was a grunt before he relaxed, though just marginally. “These better not be for Pietro,” he warned. “Just you.” He breathed into my ear before lightly grazing the shell with his teeth, causing me to gasp.

He took advantage of my shock to claim my mouth again in a punishing kiss as he dragged my core up his thigh. He held me to his thigh with his metal hand settled across my backside, the coolness seeping into the thin fabric that didn’t entirely cover my bottom.

I breathed harshly as Bucky pulled away from me, and I placed both hands against his chest to better balance myself on his thigh. “That’s not entirely true,” I admitted softly, “I didn’t put these on just for me.”

He leveled his gaze with mine, looking like very much like the detached Winter Soldier. “Then you should know I’m going to destroy these,” he said coldly as he roughly grasped both my garter belt and my panties in one hand.

“Wait! Wait,” I pleaded as another wave of wetness washed over me.

I realized had a serious kink for dominant, possessive, jealous Bucky.

I shook my head as I resisted the urge to grind myself on the thigh muscle currently tensed at my core. “That’s not what I meant,” I breathed.

Bucky cocked an eyebrow as he dipped his chin, waiting for me to elaborate.

“I do like lingerie,” I confessed again, feeling sheepish for willingly divulging my next statement, “but when I get dressed in the morning, I like to pretend that you know what I’m wearing underneath my clothes...so I like to wear something sexy. For you.”

Bucky stilled as he stared into my eyes, then he slowly unfurled his fingers from my garments before tugging them along the elastic band to settle between my legs. He dragged the backside of two knuckles between my center causing both of us to groan at the contact.

He rolled his hips as he leaned down to kiss me again, effectively swallowing my groan. “You’re so wet,” he finally whispered, his lips brushing against my own. “Is all this for me too, baby?”

I nodded, whimpering at both the contact and his attention.

“Mmm,” Bucky hummed, “as much as I love hearing the sounds you make, darlin’, I’m gonna need you to use your words.” He licked along my neck before lightly biting the flesh. “Answer me, is all this for me?” He repeated as he pressed into my center, spreading my wetness along his fingers again.

I gasped, rolling my head back. “God yes, I’m so wet for you Bucky. Only you.”

Bucky hissed before rolling his hips and pressing his thigh into my core. “Fuck, sweetheart,” he whispered before grasping my right hand in his left one so he could bring it to cup his thickness. “Feel what you do to me, Tate. How hard you make me.” His voice was rough and gravelly.

He raked his free hand over my button up, gently squeezing my breasts as he plundered my mouth again. His natural hand remained buried my underwear, doing sinful things that left me wanton with shaking legs.

“Unbutton this,” Bucky ordered, tugging on my shirt, “or I’m gonna fucking rip it open…your call.” He smirked but I had no doubt he most certainly would rip the garment away from me.

I made quick work of the small buttons, though Bucky barely gave me time to finish before his hand was between the material and my skin, roughly pinching my pebbled nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he grazed his lips across my own.

My chest heaved with effort as my breaths came in short gasps, drawing Bucky’s gaze to my lace covered flesh. He drew his thumb reverently across the nude toned lace of my bra, completely transfixed by the sensual design.

“Hmmm,” he hummed as he pressed his forehead to my own, “my girl is so good to me, wearin’ this all for me.” He said the last part while looking directly in my eyes. His gaze was intense and I could tell he still warred with the belief that I did indeed wear sexy lingerie for him.

I nodded my agreement before remembering he wanted me to talk. I nervously bit my bottom lip before speaking. “I didn’t know what you would like,” I confessed. “I always try to wear something kind of…vintage looking. But sexy,” I shrugged, feeling self-conscious. “Not that you ever, you know—“ my eyes darted away briefly in lieu of finishing my statement.

Bucky stopped his slow, sensual stroking before stilling his movements altogether. He dipped his head so that he could look me in the eye as he spoke. “Not that I what?” He questioned, a small smirk playing at one corner of his mouth.

I looked down before looking back up and into his eyes. He was so intense; it was almost overwhelming to face him. “Not that you ever noticed me like that.”

He furrowed his eyebrows as his smirk grew into a smile. “Oh sweetheart, is that what you think? That I never noticed you?”

I nodded slightly at his questions, giving him a one-shouldered shrug too. “I mean you didn’t exactly have a reason to notice me, Bucky.”

He let out a mirthless chuckle. “Oh darlin’, I noticed you plenty,” he replied, enunciating the last word with a solid roll of his hips against me, pressing his hard thickness to my abdomen.

I whimpered at the contact. I couldn’t help it.

“I have no reason to even be on your floor, sweetheart. I have no reason to walk by your office, but I do. Every day, and often. Because I want to see you. Because I _need_ to see you.”

He kissed me then, gently at first though it quickly grew more demanding.

“What I didn’t know,” he said between soft kisses as we regained our composure, “is that you were wearing this under those little skirts and sweaters.” He dragged his thumb roughly across my cup before quickly pulling it down to fully expose my breast.

I hummed in appreciation when he dipped his head to gently lick the tip. When he suctioned his lips over the tender peak, I took in a sharp breath, rolling my hips involuntarily up his thigh. The contact sent sparks throughout my body and a flood of wetness coated me.

“Do you like it?” I asked as I clasped my hands to Bucky’s head, my fingernails blazing a trail through his silky strands as I held him to me.

He never looked at me as he spoke, never removed his mouth from my flesh either so that my own skin muffled his words. “So fucking much, doll,” he said roughly as he again took my hand and placed it on his hardness. He squeezed my hand against his erection, pumping several times through the material before releasing me so that he could grasp my hips. He guided me up and down his thigh and I knew I was leaving the evidence of my arousal on his pants.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” he said suddenly as he yanked my shirt off my shoulders. “I want to see you. All of you,” he growled into my ear as he dipped his head again.

I could do little more than sway into him. He had me pressed so tightly between his body and the wall, holding me against his thigh with his metal arm as he divested me of my white blouse, my cardigan long since gone.

“What if someone comes in—“ I whispered.

“They can try,” Bucky cut in, widening his stance to show me his foot was blocking the door. “We aren’t leaving this room until these sexy ass panties are filled with my come.”

My heart thudded in my chest at his dirty talk and my nipples were painfully tight behind the lace cups.

“I hope you’re okay with that princess,” he said as he held my chin, forcing me to hold his gaze. “You’re mine, Tate,” he said again, “and I aim to have you full of my come every damn day from now on.” He grunted as he forcefully rolled his hips into me.

Bucky’s possessive, dominant behavior was shocking but not unappealing. If anything, it made me wetter. I was nearly mewling with desire by the time the two of us had freed me from my clothes, leaving me clad only in my nude and black lingerie while he remained fully clothed.

Bucky stilled his movements as I kicked my skirt away, his chest rising and falling rapidly. “Oh doll,” he said almost reverently as he took me in from head to toe. His tongue darted to the corner of his mouth several times, and I wanted so badly to press my own to it, claiming his lips for my own, but I didn’t dare break Bucky’s fascination with my current state of undress.

After all, this was my daily fantasy for the last few months come true.

“You really wear this just for me?” He asked, his confidence faltering briefly.

I nodded shyly. “Everyday,” I replied before biting my lip.

“Good girl,” he whispered as he pressed his forehead to mine, drawing his forefinger sensually down, starting at my lower lip, to my chin, then continuing the trek until he stopped between my breasts. “So fucking perfect.”

He pulled away again and his eyes roamed my body long enough that I started to get self-conscious. Bucky seemed to detect my apprehension. He took my face in his hands before speaking again. “Don’t,” he said gently, “don’t ever feel like you need to hide from me, sweetheart,” he kissed me softly before speaking again. “I love everything about you…you’re perfect, and you’re mine.”

He pulled away a bit and his eyes seemed so sharp, so intense, that I couldn’t doubt the sincerity of his words.

When he sensed my acceptance he smirked. “Now,” he said, all dominance and control back again, “turn around for me, princess…I wanna see that hot little ass.”

I blushed at his words though I rallied at such attention. Bucky stepped back just enough for me to turn. Once my back was to him, he held me in place by my shoulder, using one hand to keep me in position, and the other to rub first one butt cheek then the other.

“Fucking hell, Tate,” Bucky hissed, causing me to smile against the wall.

I might have even wiggled my ass a little, teasing him. I knew my butt was pretty dang awesome, hence the obsession with pencil skirts around the office.

Bucky hauled me against him bodily, his hand roughly grabbing my breast as he ground himself against my backside. “Don’t tease me, baby,” he all but growled in my ear, his voice sounded harsh and deep.

He quickly shifted me so that I was on the opposite wall, then he bent me forward until my chest was flat against the counter in the utility room. “Perfect,” he whispered more to himself than me. “I’m gonna take this off,” he said as he unhooked my garter belt, helping me remove my stockings in the process. He drew his hands down my thighs in such a way that had me shivering with need. When I stepped out of my stockings, he stood, again drawing his hand up my inner thigh before nudging me to widen my stance with his booted foot.

Bucky palmed my ass as he pushed against me, grinding his hardness along my exposed center before boorishly yanking my panties to one side. He drew his middle and ring fingers between my lower lips, gathering my wetness before sliding them to my clit. “My girl is soaked,” he purred against my neck as he nipped the flesh there. “You ready for me, sweetheart? You ready for my cock?”

I whimpered. Bucky’s dirty talk was making me flood my panties. I’d never been more turned on in my life. “Please,” I begged.

“Please what, baby?” he teased.

“Please fuck me Bucky,” I cried, beyond caring that I was a begging, sopping mess for the man behind me.

I felt Bucky’s mouth quirk at my plea. “Fuck you where, sugar? That sexy little mouth?” He asked before lightly nipping my jaw with his teeth. “Or this hot little pussy?” He questioned, dipping his thumb into my wetness though he didn’t begin to penetrate me enough. “Or maybe this sweet little ass,” he said as he gently pressed against the tight ring of muscle with his now slippery thumb.

I stood at his probing touch, gasping for breath. “I’ve never—“

“Shhh,” came Bucky’s response, cutting me off. “That’s for another time…when I can make sure you’re ready for me,” he finished as he rolled his hips against my backside, kissing my neck while he continued to whisper the most deliciously dirty things in my ear. “I promise, by the time I’m finished with you, you’ll like it. You’ll love everything I do to you, sweetheart…I’ll make sure of it.”

He continued torturing me with his words and soft, kitten licks along the crook of my neck until I could feel my wetness soaked through my panties and coating my thighs. I watched as Bucky’s hands ghosted in front of me, his metal hand gently pinching my left nipple through my lace bra while his right hand disappeared into my panties.

Bucky hummed his approval in my ear as he stroked my pussy. I was unable to tear my eyes away from the sight of his hand buried in my panties as he rubbed my clit. “My girl is so slippery. You’re ready for me aren’t you sweetheart?”

I whimpered in response as I rolled my head back onto Bucky’s chest, my orgasm threatening to spill from me at any moment.

Bucky stilled his motions and I whimpered yet again, though this one was in frustration. I jutted my ass back into Bucky’s hardness, earning a surprised grunt from him. He removed his metal hand from my breast as he grabbed my hip none to gently. I smiled at the thought of seeing his bruises on my flesh tomorrow.

“Answer me, little girl,” Bucky growled as he yanked me against his lower half. “Tell me you’re ready, tell me you want this.”

I was startled by the breathy moan that escaped my lips. My body was on autopilot. I was a wanton wreck thanks to Bucky’s words and caresses. “I’m so wet for you, Bucky,” I nearly whined as I laced my fingers on top of his right hand, guiding it back inside my panties. “Feel what you do to me, baby,” I purred as I pressed his fingers inside me.

I heard Bucky’s breath hitch at my display, and I had a brief moment to glance at his stubble covered jaw beside my face as he leaned over my shoulder to watch as I masturbated with is hand. His tongue darted out to lick across his lower lip. The plump, pink lip then briefly disappeared between his teeth before a whispered, “fuck,” escaped his lips.

Bucky quickly removed his hands from me, though he did press my back down so that my chest was again on the counter in front of me. I spread my legs as much as I could without losing the height I knew I would need, and I arched my back so that I was effectively presenting myself to him.

“Fucking hell, Tate,” Bucky growled between gritted teeth as he roughly palmed my ass with one hand. “You are killing me doll.”

I heard Bucky’s belt buckle jingle as he unbuckled it, then the deafening sound of his zipper sliding down. It seemed to go in slow motion, tooth by tooth. I arched my back even more when I felt his rough hand yank my panties to the side moments before Bucky gathered some of my wetness to stroke along his length. He stilled behind me then, both of us knowing everything was about to change in our relationship.

“I’ll warn you,” Bucky said in a low voice, “you’ve got me pretty worked up kitten…I’ll be as gentle as I can,” he whispered as he lined himself up against my core.

Bucky pushed into me slowly, stretching me, filling me with a pleasant burn given his thickness. He stilled once he was fully inside me, both of us breathing hard with the effort required to go slow for my body’s sake. Once I finally adjusted to his girth, I pushed back against him, urging him to move inside me.

Bucky roughly grasped my hips, pushing hard enough to lift me to my tiptoes. “Don’t. Move,” he warned, “or this’ll be over before we can even get started.”

I smiled despite his tone. I loved having Bucky on edge like this.

“You’re so fucking tight, baby. This pussy was made for me,” he said breathlessly. “This pussy is mine,” he said as he finally started to move within me. “Say it, sweetheart. Tell me who you belong to.”

“You Bucky, I’m yours…only yours.”

Bucky’s pace picked up and the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room. I knew anyone outside the door would be able to hear. Part of me hoped no one was in the common room, but a bigger part of me just didn’t care. Bucky was finally inside me, making my body feel an almost unbearable pleasure. I could feel my walls fluttering around him as my body signaled my approaching orgasm.

Bucky must have felt it too because he picked up his pace as he slammed into me. “You gonna come for me, kitten? You gonna come all over my cock?”

I whimpered again as I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I could come from Bucky’s dirty talk alone.

“Yes,” I breathed out the word. “I’m almost there…so close.”

Bucky’s right hand snaked around to disappear into my underwear again. I felt his fingers glide across my clit, circling the bundle of nerves. When Bucky’s left thumb pressed against the tight ring of muscle on my backside, though, I came unglued. My orgasm ripped through me, stealing the breath from my lungs as I clamped down on Bucky’s cock. He helped me through wave after wave of blinding pleasure before finally taking his own release. I felt his cock throbbing inside me as I continued to milk him for every drop.

I laid my cheek back down against the cool countertop, still trying but failing to control my breathing. Bucky was still inside me, though he leaned over me so he could kiss my exposed cheek and jawline before trailing kisses down my neck.

“So good to me, sweetheart,” he cooed and I smiled. “Even better than I imagined,” he purred as he lightly nipped my earlobe.

I quirked my brow as I craned my neck, trying to see him. “You imagined us?” I asked incredulously.

He chuckled behind me, still nibbling on my exposed skin. “Yeah. Every damn day.” Bucky finally slipped out of me, though he quickly shifted my panties so they covered my center.

Apparently, he was serious about wanting me filled with his come.

He turned me in his embrace so that we were facing each other before kissing me tenderly. “I’m just as much yours as you are mine, Tate. And I always have been…from the first day I saw you.”

I smiled at his words, realizing Bucky was just as good at sweet talk as he was at dirty talk. This man would be the death of me.

“I don’t share,” he said darkly, “and I won’t be shared.” He dipped his head to stare into my eyes and I realized Bucky was presenting the framework for our new relationship. “I’m hellishly dominant,” he smirked.

Boy, he got that right.

“I expect you to do as I say, doll,” he grasped my chin, though he did so tenderly. “I need that control.”

I nodded, smiling softly. “I like that you’re dominant,” I admitted, shrugging.

Bucky swallowed, his expression serious. “Do you? Do you really? It doesn’t…bother you?”

I quirked my brow at his sudden display of nerves. “No. Not at all. I trust you.”

He gasped softly before closing his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them again he smiled softly. “You—“ he gave his head a tiny shake, “you are more than I deserve, sweetheart.” He kissed me tenderly then, holding me in his arms as he buried his nose in my hair.

“Food in fifteen minutes, movie starts in twenty, guys!” Natasha’s voice filtered through the door from the kitchen.

I smiled up at Bucky as he kissed my forehead. A loud boom sounded from the door, causing me to jump in his arms.

“Wrap it up in there you two,” Natasha’s voice declared, “you’ve had all the privacy we’re giving you today.”

She and Bucky had a pseudo-heated exchange in Russian, though he was smiling through most of it. It was nice to be able to openly admire Bucky as he bantered with Nat. He really did make Russian sound so damn sexy.

“I should take a quick shower,” I whispered as Bucky gathered my clothing.

“No way,” he replied quickly, backing me against the wall again. “You are gonna watch this movie with my come all over that pussy,” he growled as he drove his right hand against my panty covered core. “I want to know that you’re beside me, still feeling me inside you, doll.”

He slipped me a pair of my black training sweatpants, and his SHIELD hoodie. Bucky was serious about marking his territory.

Once I had the clothing on I chuckled at the oversized nature of his hoodie. “Sexy,” I remarked, though I secretly reveled in something as mundane as wearing his clothing.

“Damn right,” he said as he leaned down to kiss me. He cupped my cheek as he loomed over me, his eyes predatory and dark. “You should know I’ll be sitting beside you on the sofa, hard as a fucking rock because I know what’s between these legs, baby girl.” He pressed his knee between my legs to drive his point home, and I gasped at the harsh brush against my still sensitive, and now sticky-wet, core.

Bucky’s brow quirked as one side of his mouth lifted in a sultry smirk. “I’m going to fucking ruin you tonight Tate,” he said before kissing me deeply, his tongue dominating my own in a brutal but passionate kiss.

And heaven help me, I knew he was right. I knew nothing would ever be the same. Bucky and I were finally together, things with Tony were going to be fine…Pepper would see to that, and I was part of magnificent team. My life was pretty fantastic, and, _bonus_ , Bucky was going to ruin me later.


End file.
